


Unconditional

by dracoisgay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Harry, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, draco just loves harry sm, lily and james die when harry is like 9ish not rlly important, no real description of abuse but its implied !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoisgay/pseuds/dracoisgay
Summary: In the small graveyard in Godric's Hollow, there was a young man who sat in front of a white marble gravestone that reflected the colours of the sky.ORDraco visits James and Lily for the first time
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	Unconditional

The sun was setting shielded behind the strong, black trees, standing in an unmoving row., The sky was turning from red to orange, the bold colours were taking up the once blue sky. In the small graveyard in Godric's Hollow, there was a young man who sat in front of a white marble gravestone that reflected the colours of the sky. 

“Hello, Mr and Mrs Potter, hope you both are well. I’m not sure if you know me but I’m Draco Malfoy and I love your son.” Draco leaned back on his hands and slowly watched the fleeting colours of dusk began to fade away. 

“He told me about you both, you know. He remembers a lot about you both, he sings this song to me sometimes an old love song. When I asked where he heard he told me how Mr Potter sang it to you Mrs Potter every day. He said that you told him that his great-great-grandfather wrote it for his wife who was the love of his life and that it was special only to be sung for those you love. He cried that day, for the first time in a while.”

Draco looks back towards the gravestone with a sad smile 

“Mrs Potter you were a wonderful woman. Harry showed me your Chemistry journals to pictures from the marches you help set up to you teaching kids in third world counties and often he makes these pies. Says it’s your grandmother’s secret recipe only for eyes of Evans descent and no one else eyes. I know its good day when I smell the apples and sugar on the stove. On them days we eat until we can no more and talk about you both. He smiles a lot when he shows me your old house says one day we are going to have a house like that”

The sky is now slowly becoming darker, the moon was shining and slowly stars started to scatter the now pink sky. 

“Mr Potter Harry looks just you, with an expectation of his eyes of course. He used to hate getting compared to you and Mrs Potter. Said he could never live up to what you both did, feels like he would have failed you both. Sometimes I think he still believes that no matter what he does and he has done a lot. He’s a wonderful man our Harry, he’s a doctor now came top of his class at uni and is the best in his field. On the daily, he saves life after life and he still feels like he hasn’t done enough. He's too hard on himself sometimes. 

We met at uni you know, he walked into my fine art class one day and just kept coming back, now I love him but he can’t draw for shit. The first time I saw him I was hooked, love, at first sight, some would say but I was too scared to even talk to him. We got paired together for an assignment on the second and every day I thank God for that. And from that, we just fell hard for each other. I asked him once why he stayed in the class when he clearly hated drawing and you know what he said? “You were there Draco I walked in thinking it was a biology class but then I saw you and just kept coming back.” Harry is the biggest sap you would meet.”

More stars were lighting up the sky, the last of the pink has faded and a dark blue has started to form. The trees have started swaying in the new chill of the night. 

“When you passed Harry was sent to live with your sister Mrs Potter. He told me about them once. I don’t think he remembers telling me he was very drunk. We both cried that night, they were so horrible to him I’m sorry you had to see that happen to your son Mr and Mrs Potter. He lived with Sirius and Remus after that. They were wonderful parents to Harry. He tells me about your school years more than anything else. Says Mr Potter, Sirius and Remus were shits in school, said they were always up to no good and that Sirus taught him everything he knew. Mrs Potter, I don’t know how you put up with them all at once. 

Sirius doesn’t like me much. He knows my father and him and my mother are cousins. I know he sees my father when he looks at me. I see it too and I’m not sure if you both knew my father but he is not a good man. He’s a lot like your sister’s husband Mrs Potter, doesn’t like anything that he doesn’t understand or what is different. I haven’t spoken to either of them in years but somedays when the flat is quiet I can hear him yelling. 

Harry wants a child or two you know. He hasn’t said but I just know. He would make an amazing dad, he’s had you, Mr Potter, Remus and Sirus to look up too in the dad role. Remus tells me how when Harry was a baby you just to hold him and refused to let go, said he was a huge daddy’s boy. Harry told me how much you used to spoil him and Mrs Potter, always coming home from work with flowers and a chocolate bar, how you were never late for dinner and how you were always the loudest at his football matches. Harry is like you in that way Mr Potter, not once in the last six years we have been dating has Harry been late to dinner, he shows up at every single one of my art shows, poses for the pictures with a huge smile and he spoils me rotten. 

It was now dark, light only shining down from the moon above the trees. Draco stood up wiped his trousers and looked at the grave for the last time.

“You’re both probably wondering why the sudden visit? Well, Mr and Mrs Potter, I want to ask you a question. As you know I love Harry. I wonder if one day he’s going to look at me and see what I see when I look in the mirror, see’s what Sirius sees when he looks me. That one day he will see my father. God every day I wake up feeling lucky that Harry is beside me. He is an amazing man. Everything he has been through I know you have been watching over him, keeping him safe for me. So, Mr and Mrs Potter, I want to ask you both if I could marry him. For the rest of my life, I want to make him feel happy and loved. I want to be the one who wakes up every morning next to him in a house with kids of our own. I promise you both I will protect and look out for him like you have done for the last twenty-six years. “

Draco set a bunch of white lilies on top of the grave and said his goodbye.


End file.
